Come with me
by BrazenMonkey
Summary: A Loki/Darcy story set during an alternative ending of The Avengers. What if it had ended differently? If Loki asked Darcy to come with him?
1. Chapter 1

**One  
**

_Regrets collect like old friends _  
_Here to relive your darkest moments _  
_I can see no way, I can see no way _  
_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

In the end she had always known how it would.

The world outside was dying with chaos, despair and destruction. The forces of the enemy were on the verge of winning and the last time she had conferred with the fighting forces, their voices had been drenched with the sound of lost hope.

She remembered how Jane had stormed out of their lab, in her eyes Darcy had seen the fear for her lover fighting with the fear of leaving her friend behind.

Go, she had said. Go and find him, we both know this might be the end. Jane had swallowed her tears, had hugged Darcy and left her.

Where was she to go? Nowhere, the simple truth. She stood by the window, letting silent tears run down her cheeks. Fear and distress fought inside her chest, clenching her lungs so hard that it was almost unbearable to breathe.

Where are you?, she thought. She had seen him on the emergency broadcasts, his pale skin covered in dirt and sweat, his hands full of blood – his own? The memory of the pictures of him made her sob. She didn't want to face the fact that she might never see his eyes again, might never be in his arms again.

Darcy swallowed deeply and wiped the tears from her face. She had always considered herself to be too level-headed to behave like this.

In her body, two Darcys fought against each other – which one would win? The one who loved the enemy or the one who feared for her friends among the fighting army and wanted them to win?

Their voices echoed in her head, repeating every single thing she accused herself of throughout the last few days.

_He never loved you, just used you._

_He never harmed you, never betrayed you._

_Of course he did, he lied from the beginning._

_But still, in a strange way, he had been honest at the same time._

_The world will find its end through him._

_You will end without him._

Her slender fingers scratched her skin from her temples to her jaw, trying to remove those thoughts.

Screams and the sound of collapsing buildings filled the air, deafening the roar of the foreign creatures that roamed the streets.

She had never felt so alone.

* * *

A/N: Hey there! This basically was written out of an image stuck in my head (which will be following in Chapter Two.) I love reading fanfics and this is my first attempt writing one. English is not my mother tongue, so if you happen to find any mistakes - my apologies! I'd love to hear your opinion, I really enjoyed writing this though both characters are damn hard to figure out - for me at least.

Soundtrack to this story / Songs I listened to while writing or used as quotes:

Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out (quote Chapter One)  
Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song  
Damien Rice - The Blower's Daughter  
Death Cab For Cutie - Grapevine Fires  
Coldplay - Viva La Vida (quote Chapter Three)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two  
**

_And the northern sky looked like the end of days_  
_The end of days_

_But I couldn't think_  
_Of anywhere I would've rather been_  
_To watch it all burn away_  
_Burn away_

A reflection in the glass of the window caught her attention. A tall figure apparently stood behind her, long dark hair framing a pale yet sculptured face with mesmerizing green eyes.

Darcy sucked in a heavy breath, her fingers around her arms digging into her flesh. "Please, promise me that you will still be there when I turn around.", she whispered, her voice throaty from all the tears shed.

She spun around only to see him still standing there, as wild as he was calm, his armour still dirty with dust and blood pouring out of a wound on his rib cage. Still, his face showed no pain, no fear, only stern focus on her.

Within seconds she jumped into his arms and he welcomed her with a tight grasp. Darcy burried her face in his chest, her hands feeling his steady heartbeat. He was alive, safe.

His arms locked her in his embrace, his head lowered, resting beside hers, cheek by cheek.

"Darcy", he murmured. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrances of her hair, her skin.

"You came back", she whispered.

Then, with a sudden movement, she drew herself from him and smacked her bare hand right across his face.

"Why didn't you come before?", she cried, tears running off her face again. "I thought you were freaking dead after I hadn't seen you!" Her voice pitched and it annoyed her to her core that it broke away because of her heavy breathing. She didn't want to sound so weak, for heaven's sake.

His face, thrown to the left by her punch, twitched with oppressed anger and wrath. For a split second she wondered if she had gone to far by hitting him, but her emotions rapidly overtook her again.

"All I see are the pictures on the TV, pictures of you in a fight with the six goddamned Avengers, pictures that haven't changed throughout the whole day which could have meant that you might be dead by now!" She sobbed again, feeling much more weak than she ever had. Where was her strong, independent side when she needed it? Her love hat affected her so much more than she dared to admit. "God!", she cried out, pressing one of her hands onto her forehead, feeling a headache from her heavy sobbing. "Have you any idea how that made me feel?"

Loki stared at her and then raised his voice for the first time. He leant forward, his eyes slightly narrowed, his voice only a hiss.

" How that made _you_ feel? In case it slipped your simple mind, I was out there, fighting, and now, on the brink of death, the only thing I can think about is you, you goddamned girl!" His hand pointed out of the window to where distant lightnings struck the earth. "All I want to do is fulfill my purpose, the only reason why I came here and still, instead of taking the last final step and concentrate on my plan, I pathetically have to know where you are and whether you survived this havoc!"

He became louder with every word but Darcy knew that his tone could not hide what was actually trying to say: I could not end the world without knowing you were safe.

She lowered her hands and stepped back to him. Her hands found her way around his neck and she gave him a deep, tear-drenched and ardent kiss.

As their lips parted, Loki lifted his hands to her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Darcy swallowed her remaining tears and felt somehow soothed by his touch. Her eyes wandered over his body when she noticed his wound again.

"You're hurt!", she said, narrowing her eyes and felt her hands shake with sudden worry. _Good god_, she thought to herself. _When did I turn into such a girl?_

He rolled his eyes. "I did notice."

She ignored his comment and tried to take a closer look. Loki twitched as Darcy pulled away his armour to inspect the bloody whole in his skin.

"It will heal", he tried to calm her but his face now gave away the pain he seemed to be in.

"What happened?", Darcy asked as she led him through the messy and half destroyed laboratory to the wall. She forced him to sit down and ignored his weak tries to push her hands away. As Loki took place, she could feel how tense his body was, obviously fighting the pain.

Darcy removed a part of his armour and her breath stopped as she inspected the wound that was burnt into his upper hip right beneath his rips. Blood that was held back before by his shield now dripped out of it in small rivulets. Quickly, she jumped to the closet by her desk, opened the right door to find her first aid kit – and she silently thanked Jane for forcing her to install one there.

As she pressed a pad onto the wound, Loki twitched and she looked at him with an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry. I might need to clean it and sew it but I have absolutely no idea how to..." she quarreled but he interrupted her by taking her hand with the pad and pressing it tenderly.

"It will be okay. It just needs to heal. My powers are drenched, I need to rest in order to fully recharge my batteries, as you might say." And he managed to produced a smirk that made Darcy heart beat more evenly, calming her worries.

She let him take that pad and she sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm surrounding her while his free hand held hers.

He turned his head towards her and she looked him deeply in the eyes.

Darcy moved her head closer to his, pressing her lips against his cold mouth. He slightly moaned and his mouth opened against hers, devouring a deep, soft kiss.

As he drew back Darcy knew that something was wrong. He had always been passionate but this tenderness startled her.

Loki leant his head against the wall, facing the window across of them.

"We lost.", he said quietly.

"We?" Darcy wondered.

Loki in- and exhaled deeply. "The battle was long lost even before they came."

"Before who came? The Avengers?"

Loki turned to face her. "The forces that I reported to."

Darcy furrowed her brows. "You said you worked alone."

"I did. Still I was in a contract with another force. My end of the bargain was the tesseract, their end of the bargain was an army that would help me to rule the world."

_He made it sound so casual_, Darcy thought with contempt. She had long before tried to block out of her head that this man, the man she loved, was in the end the true enemy that she was supposed to help fighting. Still, anger roared inside her as he so simply told her about his plans to dominate the world, in the end even to destroy it.

Loki, who shot a quick glance at her, obviously noticing her anger, continued: "But I couldn't hold my end of the bargain.", he said, facing the window again.

Darcy's eyes flickered to him. "You mean, you lost it?"

Loki closed his eyes and Darcy could tell that her assumption was true. His hand still holding her, twitched and she could feel the anger and frustration that pulsated through him.

He swallowed and turned his head to face her. His eyes locked hers.

"The tesseract is destroyed. But they still want their end of the bargain. They are here, demanding their share.", he said and nothing in his expression gave away the gravity of the words he just uttered.

A heavy shock ran through the earth and Loki pulled Darcy closer to him as she jumped.

Darcy faced him again. "You mean, ...", she started but found herself unable to utter her thoughts.

"This is the end.", he completed, his face still completely motionless.

Darcy pulled herself back from his embrace, startled by his words.

"The end? The end? You mean, they want this planet as their share? This is the freaking end of the world?"

Loki's eyes gave her her answer.

Darcy felt the horror flow through her veins. She let go of his hand, jumped onto her feet and turned around to face him still lying on the floor.

"How can you react so coolly? 'Hey Darcy, I just screwed up my diabolic master plan and now the evil forces I stupidly dealt with are coming to take your world.'?", she screamed at him. Her desperation brought herself back, her temperate self.

"It might not have come to your notion that this is the fucking world I live in, my friends live in, my family, billions of people, that you casually just handed over to an alien race that will take this as their snack!" Her throat ached from her loud yelling but she couldn't care less. The end. The end? "And all that out of a stupid temper tantrum caused by your idiotic brother-issues!", she screamed on top of her lungs, her throat sore from her voice.

Loki dropped the blood-drenched pad off of his wound and got up as well. With long strides he stormed towards her and violently grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the closet.

"You might want to hold your tongue, stupid girl.", he hissed and this was one of the moments where Darcy realized that she was dealing with someone capable of evil. He could be imposing, almost looking to her like a monster. A role that fit him perfectly. His green eyes radiated with rage.

"Or what?", she inquired. "Will you give me to them as well? Your special price?" Immediately she regretted her words. No, he would never do that. The fact that he was here, with her, instead of saving himself proved her accusation wrong. She treated him like someone he was not – a selfish coward, even though he had behaved like one. But maybe he needed to be reminded of that.

His grip loosened on her arms. His traits softened and his hand ran along her shoulders to her neck. He held her face in his palms, his emerald eyes still locked on hers.

He wouldn't put his emotions into words, wouldn't utter a single syllable of confession but his gaze said everything.

Darcy fought back her tears.

Loki leant against her. "Come with me.", he whispered, his forehead against hers.

Darcy startled, pulling her head slightly back to face him. "Come with you?"

"This realm is no more. It is only a matter of time until it is consumed by the other force."

Again, this indifference. She wanted to smack him again.

Her mouth gaped in anger and disbelieve. "And I am supposed to leave it? Leave Jane, the others, my family..."

"You'll die, if you stay.", he said simply. _And I will not let that happen_, his eyes said.

Darcy's chest rose and sank heavily. "But... where? Where will we go? And how... I mean... Won't they come for you?"

Loki took her in his arms again and ignored her weak tries to push him away as his arms circled her waist and her hands rested on his chest.

"My end of the bargain will be paid, whether I want it or not and then they will not come for me. This realm is ending, Darcy. And I offer you to leave with me. We won't be able to go to Asgard, but there are enough realms for us."

Darcy could see in his eyes that his "offer" was rather a silent plea. It would kill him to leave her, as it had almost killed him not knowing whether she was hurt in the course of his war.

Her thoughts spun in her had. She could hardly think about leaving this country, let alone this world. The thought of her accompanying him to new worlds was beyond her imagination. Would their relationship – if one could apply this term to their case – last? And he was immortal while she was aging, she would not be by his side forever.

"I will age and die, one day I will die.", her words only a whisper.

"I will not leave you until that very day.", Loki replied.

Was it love, in the end? Darcy wondered at his answer that was so little him and still sounded like a wonderful promise. Even if he was a dark creature, capable of pure destruction, he still was hers, they were bound together in a sick, twisted but nevertheless inseparable way.

Outside, the sky darkened and Darcy could make out a gray shadow, starting to cover the horizon.

Loki had noticed it, too.

"They are here."

He had let go off her for a second, only to turn to her again, his hand held out towards her, in his eyes a spark of hope.

She made her decision.

Her fingers intertwined with his.

* * *

Quotation at the beginning: Death Cab For Cutie - Grapevine Fires


	3. Chapter 3

**Three  
**

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

The sun set on the orange sky, dipping everything in golden light.

She stood on the edge of the balcony, her hands resting on the marble fence. The wind played with her dark hair, tangling and and untangling it with soft strokes. Her floor-length gown barely shielded her against the cold but Darcy ignored the cold breeze. She deeply inhaled the fresh air and enjoyed a moment of silence, away from her duties at court.

Darcy had often thought back to the day she chose to follow Loki wherever he would lead and she had often wondered whether it had been the right choice to make.

He had kept his promise, had never left her side and, even though he never told her how he did it, Darcy knew she had not aged a day since they left the earth. She had borne his children, had stood by his side faithfully and had ascended to the throne alongside him after a long war, now ruling Asgard rightfully as King and Queen. The two princes, both proud and brave young men, resembled their father in many ways, not only physically but also carried on his stern deliberateness and headstrong pride. They favoured their mother in their compassion and their temper. _Not a good combination_, Darcy often mused.

She never found out what happened to Jane and Thor. Had they lost their life in the battle? Had they perished together with the Midgardian realm? And if they survived, why did they never return to Asgard? Out of fear of Loki? She only hoped as each day passed that somewhere, in some other realm, they lived, happily together far away from war and pain.

A sudden sorrow swept over her body and for a small moment, Darcy longed to go back in time and retrieve her old carelessness and innocence. What she had seen, what she had witnessed at the side of her husband had hardened her heart and had left a trace of bitterness in her thoughts. Was she happy the way her life had turned out?

A single tear dropped from her eyes onto the marble. It did not matter. She could not go back in time, nor would she truly want to. She had chosen what her heart had told her to choose and her feelings for Loki or her sons had not changed throughout the time that had passed. All her sorrow she felt because of what she had left behind or who she had lost did not outweigh her love and the resulting bliss.

She heard steps behind her, approaching without hesitation. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Loki's hand searched its way from her back to her hip and he softly drew her to him.

She turned in his embrace and faced him. His eyes traced down the line the tear had drawn on her face.

"Are you feeling fine?", he thought with a slight frown.

Darcy smiled at him and her hands rested on his chest. "I'm fine. Just lost in thoughts."

Loki's face showed a trace of worry. "Unhappy thoughts, I presume."

Darcy caressed his cheek with her hand, her fingertips tracing down his cheekbone. "Silly ones."

They shared a short but fervent kiss. He had never asked her whether she regretted her decision or whether she was unhappy with him. One could reproach him with indifference but Darcy knew him too well to do so. He knew he could not change her situation and thus didn't bother worrying. He had done everything in his power to make her happy and in return Darcy had given her best to support him while accompanying him down his path.

Their lips parted and her husband took her hand in hers.

"They are waiting for us."

Darcy squared her shoulders and together they set off, turning their back on the beautiful sunset while facing their duties.

* * *

A/N: And that is it, this is how I pictured and alternate ending. I do not read the comics, shame on me, I am only a movie-loving girl who likes to let her imagination flow, so i do not know whether this would be possible at all! I just really enjoyed the Thor movie and The Avengers of course - Tom Hiddleston gives one hell of a portray of Loki! - and had this crazy idea about how the two of them would end up king and queen of Asgard. I hoped you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review if you want to!


End file.
